Potwór o siedmiu wcieleniach
Potwór o siedmiu wcieleniach - potwór wyczarowany przez Blubka w tomie: Olbrzym. Okoliczności pojawienia się Kuki mówił Blubkowi, że czerwone krzesło ma magiczną moc i umożliwia wyczarowanie tego, co się powie. Przestrzegał Blubka, by nic głupiego nie mówił, ale ten, nie wierząc w magię, nie słuchał go. Kuki usiłował nie dopuścić do spełnienia się życzenia. lecz nie udało mu się powstrzymać Blubka. „Ma tu przyjść ekstra potwór! Ma mieć siedem wcieleń i wszystko rozwalać jak w tej grze... (...) Ten potwór ma tu przyjść i wszystko zniszczyć! (...) Niech rozwali szkołę, to będą znowu wakacje!” Wcielenia potwora Pierwsze wcielenie decyzje aby uciec na drugi koniec brzegu rzeki przez most. Kuki wpadł jeszcze na pomysł aby odstawić most w końcu ma dużo siły i tez tak uczynił. Mrówki nie mogły się przedostać na drugi brzeg. Okazało się jednak ze mrówki nie są głupie i nie poddają się tak szybko. Kilka z nich wbiło stalowe odnóża w brzeg. Kolejne wczepiły się w ich grzbiety. Owady zaczęły budować most ze swoich ciał. Niesamowita konstrukcja wydłużała się i rosła. Oszołomione dzieci patrzyły na to i nie dowierzały na własne oczy. Wiedziały ze jeśli czegoś nie zrobią to one przejdą na ich stronę brzegu. Wtedy kuki wpadł na pomysł. Szybko popędził na wzgórze obok rzeki, leżało tam ścięte drzewo. Kuki je podniósł i zamachnął się i cisnął w most z stalowych stworów. Konstrukcja zachwiała się i natychmiast żywy most z mrówek runął do wody. Rwąca rzeka porwała owady , stalowe mrówki zwinęły się w wielką kule. Po chwili metal zaczął się topić, kula stawała się coraz mniejsza. Miliony mrówek zmieniły się w czarny kamień który opadł na dno rzeki. W ten oto sposób pokonali mrówki. Piąte wcielenie ' ' ''' '''Pyton Rzeką płynął czarny kamień. Sunął szybko pchany niezwykłą silą. Minął łódź na której płynęły dzieci po rzece. Kamień płynął dalej minął łódkę i zatrzymał się dopiero na rozwidleniu. Czarny kamień popłynął w prawą stronę.Tam woda zaczęła natychmiast kipieć i parować jak wrzątek w czajniku. I rzeka stała się coraz bardziej czarniejsza. Gdy dzieci obudziły się zauważyły ze nad rzeka unosi się gęsta mgła. Było im duszno i gorąco. Po jakimś czasie dopłynęli do rozwidlenia, nie mogli się zdecydować w którą stronę płynąć. Blubek rzekł żeby płynąć w lewo bo rzeka jest szersza a Gabi rzekła że lepiej na prawo bo rzeka płynie szybciej. Kuki bał się popłynąć w prawo lecz w końcu rzekł że Gabi ma racje szybciej będą na miejscu. W pewnym momencie rzeka przestała płynąć prosto tylko wiła się w dziwne zakręty. Wyglądało to jakby płynęli po wielkim wężu. Na wodzie pojawiły się bąble i słychać było dziwny syk. Blubek się przestraszył i rzekł żeby wysiąść z łodzi. Ale dalej zostali w łodzi w tym momencie z rzeką zaczęło się coś dziwnego dziać. Woda nagle zaczęła się unosić. Wystraszone dzieci szybko wyskoczyły z łodzi, było płytko ale gorąca woda ich parzyła, a dno było grząskie.Stopy zapadały im się w mule. Rzeka poruszała się jak żywe stworzenie. Wiła się,unosiła i opadała. Woda pokryła się czymś błyszczącym wyglądała jak……… tak to był on kolejny potwor. Jego piąte wcielenie to wąż. Dzieci wspólnie sobie pomagały wydostać się z mułu i zaczęły uciekać na pola. Wąż kierował się za nimi. Pod jego cielskiem ziemia parowała jak po dotknięciu żelazka. Dzieci dobiegły do drogi asfaltowej, tą droga jechała ciężarówka z ryżem. Kuki zatrzymał samochód i weszli na ciężarówkę krzycząc do kierowcy że ma ruszać natychmiast szybko. Gigantyczny pyton gonił ich . Gdy ciężarówka wraz z dziećmi dotarła do miasta Mandalaj, zeskoczyli z samochodu i zaczęli się zastanawiać czy uciekać czy walczyć z wężem. Jednak na placu zostały tylko dzieci i wielki wąż pyton, wszyscy ludzie pouciekali. W tym momencie Blubek przyniósł łuk chciał aby kuki z niego strzelił w węża, zanim jednak Kuki to uczynił to wąż otworzył paszcze. Kuki był pewny ze ich zaatakuje, ale stało się inaczej. Nagle zaczęła zapadać ciemność. Zdumione dzieci zobaczyły ,ze słoneczne światło zmienia się jakby w płachtę materiału. A wąż połyka te świetlną materie. Tak właśnie zjada światło to wąż który pożera światła. Wąż przyciągał promienie słońca jak magnes, żelazo i połykał je. W ten oto sposób pyton połknął wszystkie światła z domów z latarni i słońce. Wszędzie nastała ciemność nic nie było widać, nawet dzieci nie wiedziały gdzie są tylko Budyń swoim węchem odnalazł ich wszystkich.Tylko Blubka nie mogli odnaleźć. Okazało się ze Blubek był na końcu placu. W tym czasie gdy dzieci szukały Blubka , wąż pyton położył się na środku placu, jego paszcza była wielka jak wrota zamku. Wąż leżał bez ruchu, czasem kiedy otwierał zmrużone oczy, prześwitywało przez nie światło, ale szybko je zamykał aby znów było ciemno. Kuki Gabi i Budyń szli w ciemności, nagle poczuli coś dziwnego pod stopami, coś miękkiego. To było mokre i lepkie, jak zrobili jeszcze kilka ruchów wtedy to coś się poruszyło. Chcieli się cofnąć ale coś zrobiło dużo hałasu jakby się coś zamknęło jak brama więzienna. Na chwile mignęło światło i już wiedzieli że są w paszczy węża. Gdy olbrzym uniósł głowę to dzieci i Budyń zaczęli jechać w dół. Sunęli w wnętrzu węża jak na zjeżdżalni w basenie. Po chwili wpadli do wielkiej komory, musieli natychmiast zamknąć oczy bo oślepiało ich jaskrawe światło. Byli w brzuchu węża. Kuki próbował rozerwać to więzienie, ale skóra węża rozciągała się jak guma. Nie mógł jej przerwać. Trzeba by mieć nóż , lecz oni go nie mieli. Blubek szedł po ciemności trzymając łuk napięty, szukając przyjaciół. Nagle zobaczył węża. Zobaczył ze wąż połknął jego przyjaciół, nawet ich bardzo cicho usłyszał. Nagle wąż odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, on chciał uciec ale wiedział, że musi im pomóc. Napiął łuk, ręce mu drżały, powtarzał sobie ze wszystko będzie dobrze. I w tej chwili Blubek str wyleciała olbrzymia kula światła wraz z Kukim Gabi i Budyniem. Podczas wystrzału kula zagarnęła także Blubka i poleciała w przestrzeń. Po wężu już nie było śladu dzięki Blubkowi pokonali kolejna bestie. Szóste wcielenie Upiorny sklep Kolejny potwór nie wyróżniał się tak bardzo jak inne. Z wyglądu przypominał normalny różowy budynek lub sklep tylko że na jego ścianie był rysunek labiryntu. Oczywiście, że kolejny raz dzieci nie zauważyły że obok nich mknęła mała kula. Błyszczała jakby była z lodu. Kula minęła dzieci i potoczyła się dalej ulicą , po chwili dotarła do pustego placu pomiędzy domami i tu się zatrzymała. Ten dom w bardzo normalny a zarazem wstrętny sposób zwabił dzieci do siebie. Podrzucił w powietrzu kartkę z reklamą ze mogą dostać trzy rzeczy za darmo. Oczywiście dzieci dały się skusić na to. Wiec udały się do tego budynku.Gdy tam już weszli to Kukiemu nie podobało się zauważył że nie ma tu nikogo, natomiast Blubek i Gabi biegali jak szaleńcy po całym sklepie szukając dla siebie wspaniałych rzeczy. Kuki zaczął się martwić bo nie mógł poznać swoich kolegów byli jak zahipnotyzowani nic do nich nie docierało. W pewnym momencie Gabi i Blubek wbiegli do przymierzalni. Kuki chciał ich stamtąd wyciągnąć ale nastała cisza. Postanowił że wywarzy drzwi, gdy to zrobił zauważy że Blubek jest malutki i przybrał postać figurki z plastiku. A Gabi natomiast stała się małą laleczką z porcelany. Kuki był przerażony wiedział że musi ich stąd wyciągnąć ale ten sklep był pełny labiryntu. A poza tym nie wiedział jak ma wziąć Gabi bo jego moc jest ogromna i bał się że ją roztrzaska. Przypomniał sobie jak Gabi go uczyła delikatności, więc też tak uczynił. Chwycił ją delikatnie dwoma palcami a Blubka wsadził do kieszeni lecz nadal nie wiedział dokąd ma się kierować. Na odnalezienie drogi udał się Budyń podczas szukania drogi pies obsikiwał co kawałek aby móc wrócić po nich. I też tak się stało Budyń znalazł wyjście i wrócił po resztę. Wspólnie z Kukim udali się do wyjścia. Na widok wyjścia Kuki odzyskał mnóstwo sił i zaczął biec jak poparzony aby tylko wydostać się jak najszybciej.Tuż za drzwiami były schody Kuki potknął się o nie i trach………. Gabi wypadła mu z rąk na szczęcie Budyń uratował Gabi łapiac ja w locie. Po tem Gabi i Blubek stali się znów normalnymi dziećmi. W tym samym czasie ulica nagle zadrżała, budynek ze strasznym sklepem zaczął się rozpadać. Zmienił się w pył unoszony przez wiatr. Potwór numer sześć został pokonany. Siódme wcielenie ' ' Smok z fajerwerków. ' ' Siódme wcielenie to potężny ognisty smok z fajerwerków. W Shanghai był pokaz sztucznych fajerwerków , dzieci już tam były przez ich wyprawę w to miejsce nie mogły się wydostać z tego pokazu i musiały czekać aż pokaz się skończy. Lecz stało się inaczej po pokazie na niebie ukazał się kolejny a zarazem ostatni potwór był to owy ognisty smok z fajerwerków. Kuki wstał wiedział że czeka go ostatnia a zarazem najtrudniejsza walka. Jak ma walczyć z ogniem zastanawiał się Kuki. Potwór na niebie wciąż rósł. Powiększał się, eksplodował ognistymi kulami. A każda zmieniała się w kolejną smoczą głowę. Wkrótce miał już siedem głów, i wielkie skrzydła z płomieniami. W pobliżu stał wóz strażacki więc Gabi pociągnęła Kukiego za sobą. Weszli na wóz i zaczęli strzelać wodą w smoka. W ten o to sposób pokonywali jego głowy po kolei. Gdy już pokonali z trudnościami kilka głów zostało im jeszcze 3 głowy, to dzieci bardzo się zdziwiły bo smok rozdzielił się na dwa smoki jeden z dwoma głowami a drugi z jedną głową. Smoka z dwoma głowami pokonali najpierw i on wpadł do rzeki, gdzie uniosła się tylko para po nim. Gdy przyszło stoczyć walkę z ostatnim smokiem z jedną głowa zabrakło im wody. Wtedy Kuki chwycił gigantyczną antenę i ją uderzył nią w burzliwą chmurę. Dzięki temu zaczął padać deszcz. Deszcz zetknął się ze smokiem. Z dużym hałasem smok rozpadł się i zgasł. Zmienił się w garść popiołu który spadł do rzeki. Woda zasyczała, uniosła się para a po chwili rzeka znów płynęła spokojnie. Smok przestał istnieć. I w ten oto sposób pozbyli się raz na zawsze potwora. MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE W JAKIMŚ STOPNIU TROSZKĘ POMOGŁAM PRZEPRASZAM ZA BŁĘDY JEŚLI JAKIEŚ SĄ POZDRAWIAM I MIŁEJ LEKTURY ŻYCZĘ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Martwi